


Your Hand in my Hand (OC Tangled!AU)

by ProbableBaguette



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gen, Hozier songs mentioned, I'm using Tangled(2010) for the plot, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Songs used for chapter titles, Tangled (2010) References, nothing but original characters here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbableBaguette/pseuds/ProbableBaguette
Summary: This is the story of Sonya, and it starts with the sun.Tangled!AU for some original characters.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a personal project to finally complete a multi-chapter fic. The characters are mine and some friends OC's. The main two are Sonya(mine) and Leo(a friend's). Ironically enough in these characters aren't supposed to be together so this is a pretty big shift.

This is the story of a girl named Sonya, and it starts with the sun.

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from that single drop a beautiful golden flower bloomed. And that flower had the power to heal the sick and injured. 

But, it was discovered by an older woman, who upon discovering it’s healing abilities, hid it away from the world and used its power to stay young and healthy for hundreds of years.

During this time, a kingdom came to life on an island just a days walk away from the flowers cliff over the course of three centuries. 

The current King and Queen, Dominic and Rosette, beloved for their kindness to everyone, no matter their status. They were famed for giving second chances to almost anyone and sharing their wealth without regret. 

They had twins with their first pregnancy. Colette and Renard were raised to treat everyone with respect and they were kind and compassionate children. When the King and Queen decided to try again, they got pregnant quickly, but the pregnancy wasn’t easy and Rosette had a miscarriage, which almost killed her. After that, they silently vowed they wouldn’t try again, the grief of losing a child almost killing both of them.

But fate, or destiny, or whatever you’d like to call it, works in mysterious ways, and when Colette and Renard were twelve years old Rosette was pregnant again. This time the pregnancy was gentle and smooth like Colette and Renard’s had been. 

But, just as she was due to give birth, the Queen fell ill; she grew so ill that the physicians warned Dominic that Rosette and the unborn baby would likely die.

Dominic told the kingdom of Rosette’s condition and the people decided that they needed a miracle. Eventually, after two days of searching every nook and cranny, they found the magic flower. They dug it up and carried it back to the palace, where, after the physicians and apothecaries couldn’t figure out how to use the flower's power, they turned it into a potion so that Rosette could drink it. 

After drinking the potion she recovered, and she gave birth to Sonya. A beautiful baby girl, who’s hair was gold like sunlight and skin a warm brown, as if it too had been kissed by the sun. That night, the royal family went onto the large balcony that overlooked the kingdom and they sent up lanterns in honour of Sonya. Colette and Renard each sent up one lantern while Rosette and Dominic sent up a lantern together, Sonya swaddled between them. 

Their joy lasted for one month. 

The old lady broke into the castle and crept over to the bassinet which held a sleeping Sonya. The old woman started to sing quietly, so she wouldn’t wake up anyone. 

“ _ Flower gleam and glow, _

_ Let your power shine, _ ” she smiled as Sonya’s golden hair started to glow, the flower's power having been transferred to her. 

“ _ Make the clock reverse, _ ” she pulled out a pair of shears from her pocket and, pulling out a chunk of hair, positioned it to cut

“ _ Bring back what once was mine- _ “ she cut the hair and gasped when it turned a deep inky black. All the power draining from the cut strand and the hair still attached to Sonya’s head.

Cursing in her mind, she scanned the room and saw that the King and Queen were still asleep. And in that instant, with the moon casting a pale glow upon the room, the old woman decided to steal Sonya. 

She almost made it out without anyone noticing. But as soon as the cold sea air hit Sonya she awoke and started crying, upset at having been removed from her warm bassinet. 

Rosette awoke with a start, turning in time to see the old woman look back at her, one hand over Sonya’s head to try and muffle her cries in her coat, before she disappeared. 

Rosette raced to the window and made to follow her but the old woman had been smart and had yanked the rope she’d used to get into the window after her. 

Guards hurried to try and block the old woman from leaving with Sonya, but the old woman was faster and she escaped the kingdom. 

The kingdom searched, scouring high and low for the lost princess.

But they could not find her, for the old woman had hidden Sonya away in a tower, hidden deep in the forest in a ravine, a days' walk away from the kingdom. 

And in that tower, the old woman raised Sonya as her own. The old woman had her magic flower back, but this time she was determined that nothing would take it away again. 

Sonya grew up being told of how dangerous the outside world was, how terrible people would want to use her hair for their own gain. And Sonya believed her, as she believed the old woman was her mother. And why would her mother lie to her?

But the tower couldn’t hide everything. 

Each year, on Sonya’s birthday, Rosette, Dominic, Colette and Renard sent lanterns out into the sky; in hope that one day, Sonya, their lost princess, would return. 

Sonya fell in love with the lanterns, though never knowing they were actually lanterns, and every year on her birthday she looked forward to them. Green eyes wide with wonder as she started up into the night sky, tracing their movements with her eyes. 


	2. I Knew That Look Dear: Eyes Always Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our main two characters.

The sun rose slowly into the sky, chasing away the darkness of night and turning the sky a soft blue. A raccoon yawned as it was awoken by the sunlight falling across her face. She shook herself awake and ambled down the steep slope of the tower’s roof. Chittering softly as she slid down the vines that grew lazily down from the roof and around the body of the tower.

Sonya stood in the large window of the tower, humming an aimless tune as she watered the potted plants that surrounded the window. She’d washed her hair first thing that morning and she pushed it out of the window to let it air dry, the curls shining like gold in the sunlight and spilling down almost halfway down the tower as it all dried. 

The raccoon let out a happy purr and Sonya looked up from the flowers she was watering and smiled widely at the raccoon, she set the watering can down inside and reached both hands out to pick up the raccoon from the vines and pulled her close.

“Good morning Penny,” she cooed, carrying Penny back into the tower, kissing the top of Penny’s head while Penny gave Sonya a hug around the neck, Sonya kissed Penny’s head one last time before gently setting her down on the chair she used for knitting and embroidery.

“What chore should I start with today, stretching or cleaning the floor?” Sonya asked as she grabbed her hair and threw the end of it up to pull on the switch which opened the skylight. Penny tilted her head in thought before letting out a short chirp and Sonya smiled brightly, nodding her agreement, “I thought so too,” she said as she went and grabbed the broom and started sweeping, expertly moving her hair out of the way as she swept.

She continued through her chores, Penny sometimes helping her by holding various items, she swept the whole tower, did laundry, mopped the floors and did the cooking for lunch, then swept again. Sonya finished her chores by eight am, and when she realised the time she sighed in defeat. 

Having nothing else to do until her mother returned from her trip to get food and other supplies for them, she made Penny a shirt from some extra fabric she had from the latest dress she’d made for herself.

Once Penny’s shirt was finished Sonya made a large batch of sugar cookies, giving Penny one that had had a chance to cool off, she looked up at her walls. Almost every surface had a painting on it, but then, right in front of her, was an armoire, and behind it would be a bare wall!

Sonya rushed to the chest which held her paints and carried it over to the floor in front of the armoire. She shoved the armoire out of the way and with her largest brush she painted the wall a deep sapphire colour, as she waited for it to dry she started the long process of brushing and straightening all of her hair, since that was how her mother liked it. She took a break from doing her hair to give the wall another coat of blue before returning to her hair.

Once all of her hair was as straight as she could get it, the blue paint was dry. She started on painting the floating lights, talking and singing to Penny the whole time. 

Once she’d finished the painting she looked at the wall clock and let out a sigh when she saw it wasn’t even past one yet and her mother wasn’t supposed to come back until two. She sighed and went over to the window and sat down sideways on the ledge, Penny resting beside her in the sunlight as she looked at the outside world. She looked back at the painting of the lights and smiled slightly, she stood back up and walked back over to the painting, Penny purring and following her back over, sitting beside her in front of the wall and curled up beside Sonya.

Sonya added a small self portrait of herself, sitting on a tree and facing the lights, hair falling down the tree she was sitting on. She turned to Penny who’d cuddled up closer to her.

“Now that I’m older,” Sonya added one final brushstroke to her hair, and smiled down at Penny, “Mother might just let me go.” 

  
  


Three men in dark clothes rushed across the castle rooftops, creeping towards the part of the roof which led to the throne room of the castle. The lean dark brown haired man grabbed onto one of the spires and looked out at the guards, double checking their locations, but stopped in awe once he saw the view.

“Wow!” he leaned further out so he could see more of the sea which surrounded the island the kingdom was on, “I could get used to a view like this.”

“Felix,” the redhead with a thick mustache hissed, “come on.” Felix held up a hand as he stepped back from the edge of the roof closer to the other two men.

“Hold on,” he looked out across the view and sighed happily. “Yep, I’m used to it. Guys I want a castle with a view like this.” the guy with the mustache grumbled slightly before going over to Felix.

“We do this job, you can buy your own castle,” he grabbed Felix by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to the place on the roof where the other guy had pulled up a panel to reveal the throne room, and right below them was the tiara of the Lost Princess.

Felix breathed as slowly and evenly as he could as he was lowered by rope into the throne room, watching all of the guards. Once he was close enough to the tiara he gently picked it up and placed it into his satchel, as he was securing the satchel closed one of the guards sneezed and Felix smiled, and couldn’t help himself.

“Hay fever?” He asked casually before tugging on the rope just as the guy who’d sneezed replied, paused and then turned, and looked up in time to see him wave as him and Mustache slide the panel back into place and take off at a run. The three of them ran at full speed away from the castle and towards the bridge. Felix laughed lightly once they made it onto the bridge. 

“Can’t you picture me in a castle of my own? I mean, I certainly can.” He laughed again when he glanced back towards the castle and saw that the guards weren’t even out of the castle yet. “Oh the things that we’ve done and it’s only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day!” he cackled as they rushed across the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y’all know what I’m thinking. I imagine the setting is North African(Morocco, Tunisia) or souther Europe(Spain, Greece, Italy) ish. Not exactly, and I don’t know if raccoons are indigenous to those areas but I wanted a Raccoon for the animal friend.


End file.
